


Mirrored Room

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [8]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were just on a continuous downward spiral. He knew that spiral was just getting worse when he came out of the shower one day to discover a large mirror on the wall of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Room

The bruises around his neck had finally faded, taking with them the soreness. His humiliation also had time to fade and through he was still highly uncomfortable about a lot of things, on the downside, he was pretty sure that he was becoming addicted to the way that Chase Used on him, the feel of his Power. He was also pretty sure that that had been Chase’s plan all along. Not that there was anything Tyler could do to stop him. He was still powerless; the spell confining his Power was too strong and tightly woven for him to unravel. Physically, he didn’t stand a chance, not because Chase was that much stronger than him, because he wasn’t, but because he could just _Use_ and stop whatever Tyler tried to do. Things were just on a continuous downward spiral.

He _knew_ that spiral was just getting worse when he came out of the shower one day to discover a large mirror on the wall of the bedroom. The mirror itself didn’t mean anything, but the placement did. It was on the wall right where Tyler faced every time he didn’t want to look at Chase.

Chase himself was sitting on the bed, waiting for him, and he grinned when Tyler frowned. “I thought this place could use a little redecorating,” he said.

“Why?” Tyler asked, immediately suspicious and lingering in the doorway still.

“Come here,” Chase said, gesturing him over.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, hesitating for a long moment. He knew Chase had something in mind-he just didn’t know _what_. He _did_ know that he probably wasn’t going to like it though. Eventually, he sighed, relenting and going over to sit down on the edge of the bed. Not like he really could have done anything else, anyway. He couldn’t stop Chase from doing whatever he wanted.

Chase slid a hand around the back of his beck, tugging him down into a kiss. Reflexively, Tyler resisted a little at first, but went with it, tentatively kissing him back. Fighting didn’t do him any good, and when he cooperated, things always went better. Didn’t mean he had to be _happy_ about it, though. Chase pulled him down further, positioning Tyler on his side so that he was facing the mirror, and his stomach clenched, that uneasy feeling returning. Except now he thought he had an idea of what Chase was up to with this.

The eldest warlock laid down behind him and Tyler passively watched their reflections as Chase peppered kisses along his neck and shoulder. One hand skated down his side, pleasant tingles following in its wake as Chase Used on him. Tyler tried to suppress a shiver, but it was hard-harder now when he was less disgusted by how Chase made him feel. He traced lazy patterns on Tyler’s hip with his fingertips, Power ebbing from his skin.

Tyler didn’t fight him or say anything-because honestly what _could_ he say about this?-just quietly went along with it. Chase grazed his teeth against the pulse point in Tyler’s neck, nipping lightly, and the younger boy moaned softly. He felt Chase smirk against his skin, more so than he saw it in the mirror, and closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Chase said, fingers dipping under the waistband of Tyler’s pants, brushing against his hip, “Open them.”

Tyler hesitated for a moment. It was easier to deal with it when he _couldn’t_ see what was going on, but obviously that wasn’t what Chase wanted here.

“Open your eyes. I want you to watch.” His tone was harsh, fingers digging into Tyler’s hip, and Tyler did as he was told this time.

He met Chase’s gaze in the mirror, not looking away even though his first instinct was to avert his eyes.

“Good boy,” Chase smirked.

Kissing Tyler’s neck again, he pushed his pants down a little-as much as was possible given their positions-and freed his half hard cock. Tyler’s breath caught in his throat, a faint flush creeping up the back of his neck. He made a soft whimper as Chase Used on him again, pleasure dancing across his skin and going straight to his cock, where Chase’s hand was. Even though he _hadn’t_ wanted to watch, he found himself transfixed by their reflections now, watching as Chase stroked his fingers along his cock. Chase’s teeth sank into his neck and Tyler moaned, his eyes falling half closed as he instinctively tilted his head to the side, baring his neck. There would be a lingering mark there on his skin where Chase had bitten him, but right now he couldn’t say that he minded that.

Slow and steady, Chase worked on pumping his cock, nipping and biting at his ear now. He stared at their reflections in the mirror, watching as Chase touched him. Fingers skimmed over his hip, Power trailing along his skin and sinking deep, making him shiver. Chase seemed to know the exact ways that Tyler liked to be touched, and really he couldn’t be surprised, considering how long Chase had been watching them before he’d abducted Tyler. It was the same way that he’d known about how Reid was in bed with him. Except he didn’t really want to think about _that_ right now. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Which lasted for about two seconds.

“Keep them _open_ ,” Chase growled in his ear, fingers digging into his hip again.

Swallowing hard, Tyler opened his eyes once more, meeting Chase’s gaze in the mirror.

“Don’t act _shy_. You _like_ watching, don’t you?”

Tyler didn’t say anything-didn’t know what he _would_ say-just arched his hips instinctively into Chase’s hand when he pumped him harder. Giving into how _good_ that felt, Tyler settled his hand over Chase’s, threading their fingers together, and helped to guide him, bringing himself closer and closer. Chase continued to Use on him, sending Power into his body and electrifying his nerve endings. It was enough to push him over the edge. He bit down harshly on his lower lip to try and stifle his loud moan as he came, half closing his eyes but struggling to keep them open. Meeting his gaze in the mirror again, Chase smirked before ducking his head to press a kiss against Tyler’s neck.

Turning him over onto his back, Chase cupped the side of Tyler’s jaw in one hand and kissed him. High off of the pleasure, Tyler immediately kissed him back, parting his lips for Chase’s tongue and closing his eyes. That only lasted for so long though, before Tyler fully realized that he was- _enthusiastically_ , even-kissing Chase. He put a hand on Chase’s shoulder to push him away, and though the older warlock complied, it wasn’t before he sharply bit Tyler’s lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Tyler dealt with it silently though, not wanting to goad Chase on any more. 

Even though he usually didn’t fight it, kissing was too intimate, too romantic, and he _certainly_ didn’t have any feelings like that for Chase. He could deal with the other things-seeing as he didn’t have a _choice_ -but not _that_. It reminded him of how much he missed Caleb and Pogue. And Reid, always Reid.


End file.
